


Dreamworks Animation Party

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Now that their movie’s finally out, the Guardians and Pitch get invited to the Annual Whatever-Reason Dreamworks Animation Office Party. Introductions are made, booze is passed around and fun is to be had. EVERYONE IS THERE.EVERYONE.Anon can go wild, but I’d especially love to see:- Shrek really disliking Jack- “Dude, is that MOSES?”- Tullio and Miguel taking Jack under their wing- Pitch and Eris flirting something awful (Chaos and Fear have a lot in common)- Tooth scolding Shrek over his terrible dental hygiene- North and Stoick becoming epic bros- The Furious Five fanboy/girling over Bunnymund"Anon gets none of the things they asked for! Except that, well, EVERYONE who could conceivably be considered as animated by Dreamworks is there. And I just happened to remember a movie Dreamworks made that Pitch probably really likes. Sandy facilitates an introduction between Pitch and a character from that movie.How this works–sort of like in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. The toons are actors, but their roles frequently have a heavy influence on their personalities.





	Dreamworks Animation Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/10/2016.

“I mean, it’s not really my business, but why is she here? Look, I know everyone is invited, and sure, most of my roles have been of the ‘sailor #3’ type, but I’m ink and paint through and through, and _she_ certainly isn’t.”  
  
“Do you have to say that kind of thing so loud?” Leah asked with a grimace. Her roles had been mostly of the “woman with basket” or “city dweller” variety, and she was ink and paint herself, so she wasn’t unfamiliar with her friend Jose’s feelings. But they weren’t having a drink at Club Toodey, were they? They were at the company party. “People hear you say things like that and they’ll think you’re trying to start beef with the CA crowd, and no one wants to get into that. I want to appreciate the open bar and the appetizer buffet, and generally stay out of the way of the stars. And that includes her.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to say anything to her,” Jose said, letting Leah steer him toward the food. “I was going to say she isn’t a CA, either. It’s not her I’d need to question, anyway. It’s the people who hold the brushes. I know we can’t refuse these invitations when we get them. But, just look at her. No one else from her film is even here.”  
  
Leah glanced over her shoulder. “And no one’s talking to her, either. I’m sure she’s having a great time. Let her be, okay? We know she had to come. I’m sure she would have found other ways to spend her time if she could.”  
  
Despite Leah’s determination to stay out of the way of the stars, she hadn’t quite managed it, and one small star had overhead the vast majority of her conversation with Jose. He looked around for the “she” in question, and when he found her, his eyes widened in surprise. He knew of the role she had played, and how it was her only role, and so would greatly affect her personality. But that still didn’t mean that she should be left to sit alone. Sandy’s expression of shock melted away as he smiled to himself and headed toward one of his costars.  
  
Sandy found Pitch making uncomfortable conversation with Eris, who clearly didn’t care that Pitch wasn’t interested in talking about the strengths and weaknesses of certain plans for world domination. Poor Pitch. He always got cornered into conversations like this, even though his abiding interests tended towards fear and horror, rather than ruling the world, especially now that his role was completed. If left to himself, he would probably just shut himself up in the little house he had bought with his royalties and collect horror novels until the whole thing collapsed on top of him. And he wouldn’t go to a big party like this voluntarily, even to save his life.  
  
Well. That wasn’t fair. For that he’d need more money for books than the income he had now. He’d probably also start a letter writing campaign arguing for a television series in which he was a recurrent, lesser threat, with the possibility of hero team-ups and gradual shift to “antagonistically friendly nuisance (thought still very powerful).”  
  
That could be fun, Sandy thought. And if they were on set together again Sandy would have the chance to mail him a glitter bomb and see his reaction. That service hadn’t been available during the original production.  
  
But wait, that wasn’t why he had come over here. Sandy drew his focus back to the present moment and approached Pitch and Eris, stepping up through the air as he did so that his head was level with theirs by the time he was within speaking distance.  
  
_Pitch!_ Sandy signed, inserting himself directly into Pitch’s line of sight and quite effectively disrupting the conversation. _There’s someone here I’ve never seen invited before! You simply must meet her!_  
  
Pitch gave him a puzzled look—justified, Sandy knew. He didn’t normally act like this at all, neither so effusively nor in a way that would help Pitch escape from awkward situations. Still, he could recognize an out when he saw one, and he gave Eris an apology that didn’t manage to sound at all sincere as he let Sandy pull him away by his sleeve.  
  
“Well, thank you,” Pitch said, once they were a little distance away. “I’m not sure I want to dive into the crowd, though, and that’s what we’ll have to do to prevent Eris from realizing you were lying.”  
  
Sandy shook his head in exasperation. _I wasn’t lying,_ he told Pitch.   
  
“Hm.” Pitch paused, then nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I suppose that makes a little more sense than you making something up to rescue me from a conversation I didn’t want to be in. But that makes it all the more mysterious who you were talking about.”  
  
_Follow me,_ Sandy signed.  
  
Pitch shrugged, and did.  
  
_You know her?_ Sandy asked with a smile, noting Pitch’s awestruck expression.  
  
“Of course I know her! She’s legendary! But how—how did she come to be at this party? This is strictly animation only, and it wasn’t even until recently that they stopped holding separate ones for us and the inks.”  
  
_Maybe she volunteered to see if we could handle even more integration,_ Sandy suggested. _After all, with all the effects on her…she probably should have been here all along._  
  
“Ah, yes, I can understand that,” Pitch said. “Do you think—do you think she would want to talk to me? I mean, I’m just a minor figure, just PG, and she’s—she’s—”  
  
_You’re the boogeyman,_ Sandy reassured him. _And she’s probably lonely. No one else is talking to her._  
  
“All right. All right,” said Pitch, visibly psyching himself up. “I’ll just make sure to avoid the subject of horses.”  
  
Sandy nodded encouragingly, and Pitch grinned. “Imagine!” he said to himself, approaching the girl. “Samara! At this party!”  
  
Sandy waited around long enough to see that a conversation had been successfully started, then drifted back toward the main mass of the party. Giving Pitch a reason to enjoy these parties, and not simply spend them wishing to be back in his imminent book-tomb of a house was all well and good, but that wasn’t the most exciting thing about finding Samara here. If there were more characters from non-animated movies here, then there were many, many more interesting introductions he could make. Sandy smiled, and thought his motivation would be something Eris could appreciate, even if he had stolen her conversation partner. 


End file.
